We are your what!
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: I have rewritten some of my old storyes. After a storm the straw hat crew comes across a ship similar to theyrs, the crew of that ship has a secret which will be revealed in a fight against they enemies. Luffy and co. are in for a big surpraise...


A/N: Well, I heve decidet because my old account is now death for sure, that I will post my other fic up again re-written and hopefully with a better grammar so if you find such a story that are similar, but the name of the authoress is not the same, don't get the wrong idea.

P.S.: this was my wery first fanfiction so I know that it is not the best…

* * *

Itt was a peaceful sunny day on the board of the Going Marry. Luffy and his friends where doing that what they did every day. Sanji was cooking and flirting with Nami who come in the kitchen to have some tea, Zoro was sleeping and Robin was reading while Chopper watched the waves. Everything was normal, but then Usopp came running int he middle of the deck screaming.

"Hey, there's a ship! And it's coming near!" so everybody looked to the right where he was pointing.

Teher was really a ship. Itt had the same size az here's, the only deferens was that there was a dragon head instead a sheep's head on the front of the ship. The ship was a little bit damaged. But that was not surprising three days ago there was a wery heavy storm. Luffy was wery excited about the ship and with his gum-gum powers he threw himself and the others literally on the other ship. When they landed wery uncomforterably and stood up they saw in the middle of the ship a boy around 14 or 15 with green hair and blue eyes. He had the quit same clots on as Zoro and he had also three sword's two of them were in his hand's. When he saw them he lowered his swords and called back. "Hey! We have visitors." As he said this, a boy and a girl around his age come out of one of the cabins. The boy was an inch shorter then the girl. Both had black hair and blue eyes. The boy had a reddish-purple armless button up T-shirt and blue yeans on which' legs ended a bow his knees and sandals. The girl had a black top and black baggie pants on with boot's, she also had a black wristband and a black hat on.

"Who are you?"-asked a wery confused Robin.

"Hy! Mi name is Ray and I'm the captain of the _Black Dragon_ pirates. And this is my cousin and first man in charge Lin. And this is Akon, he is a wery good sword fighter."- said the boy.

When our friends opened their mouth to say something they heard a scream behind a door...

"Nooo...!"

Everyone run to the door where the scream came from. The boy's broke the door down and wanted at the same time inside. So they were stuck in the doorway.

"Ehm...girl's...could you be so kind...and help us, ehm... with our little problem."

"Sure boys."- said Lin smirking, and you could see that two of the boys were extremely strangling to come free before she could help.

Nami and Robin looked confused to each other then to the boys, and then to the girl who took a step forth evilly smirking. Then the ayes of the two women went wide when Lin's right fist begun burning. So the boys weren't stuck anymore, but they were a little bit burnt, thanks to a little raven head. When everybody was normal again they looked around. They where in a kitchen. In the middle stood three people, who were arguing. A boy around 16. He had blue hair and green ayes, he had a white shirt with brown pants and boot's on. On his right stood a girl with long blond hair and brown ayes, she wore a white dress. Usopp thought that she looked much like Kaja. And there was another girl who screamed. She had also blond hair just a little bit darker and shorter and dark brown ayes. She wore a blue top and a matching blue rock and sandals. She also had a pink apron on so they guessed that she is the ship's cook. The three were arguing over something.

"Ehm...guys."- said Ray but didn't gain any attention. "Would you please STOOP!"- now that maid them quiet. "As I wanted to say. This are my other crew members."-said the boy calmly. " This is Nina she is our cook as you can see and she's also a quiet good navigator, and also my cousin."- said the captain pointing to the girl in blue. "And this is our doctor Midori and he over there is Sam our ship was a present from his mother to us."

* * *

The day after this event was normal and Luffy asked their new friends to stay with them. They went to a little Island then the ships needed to be repaired. On that evening they had also a little party and Sanji and Nina made a cook computation to see who the best is. They were same good.

It was already late in the night and everybody was sound asleep except Robin. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. Something wasn't right but she couldn't put a finger on it, what it was. She tossed the blanket aside and went quiet out of the cabin so she wouldn't wake Nami. She went of off the ship and went to the cliff near them. When she came to the top she was stunned to see that someone was already there. She couldn't see who the person was so she tried to sneak closer, but then something caught her ankle. When she looked down she saw a hand. But this couldn't be, she didn't use her powers. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she saw the person in the ayes as she turned around. Itt was Ray. Robin could feel when the hand let her go.

Ray saw her in the ayes, he could see her fear. Her fear, from him. He didn't want to scare her.

"Ehm...sorry for that Robin. I didn't know that you were here."- said Ray grinning nervous.

Robin wanted away from him. She turned around and wanted to run but he held her wrist tight. She tried to brake free to use her powers, but they didn't activate, she wanted to scream but there came no tone. The panic grew in her.

"Robin pleas hear me on"- but she only wanted away from him.

"Noo! Let me go!"- she tried to escape from him.

"Mom pleas..."- this made Robin stop struggling but instead she stared wide eyed at the boy before her.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Have you found them?"- asked Lin the others.

"No. We looked everywhere, but nothing."- said Usopp when he and Midori come back.

"Now, where can they be..."-asked Nina deep in thought's when they heard laughter behind them.

When they turned around to see who it was, they saw seven person behind them. The boy who laughed was wery tall and mature, he had black cruelled hair and black ayes.

"Morat! What are you doing here! And what did you to my cousin and Robin!"- yelled Lin suddenly wery angry.

"So. Your little cousin-pu is missing. Oh, poor Linni. Are you worried about him."- said a mocking voice.

"Shut up Flon!"- demanded Nina stepping beside her cousin.

The other boy who spoke had short blond-brown hair and brown tanned skin. He wore sunglasses and a wery pink jacket of feather's.

"Who are those guys?"- asked Sanji the two girls who were still glaring.

"The captain is Morat, he is wery dangerous and the boy behind him is Flon, he's the son of Flamingo" (A/N: I don't remember his full name)

"Yes, and my dad's one of the 'Seven Samurai of the Sea'. So be careful"- said the boy grinning.

"Enough! Kill them!"- yelled Morat, taking his sword.

"No, you will not hurt them!"-yelled a male voice a bow them.

It was Ray.

"And you think that you can stop the son of the great pirate Black Beard!

"My dad beated your dad to a plump on their last fight!"- responded Lin.

"What!"-yelled everybody of the straw hats.

"Fight!"-yelled everybody of the two other crews and begun fighting each other fully ignoring the confused pirates.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Everybody was sitting in a circle on the beach. Morat and his crew were tied up on a big tree and still KO. Itt was wery quiet, but then...

"Oh, no! I forgott to bring back mo...ehm I mean Robin."- said Ray "_Good job. I almost sayd it"- _thought the boy when he started running of to get her when he stopped dead in his tracks and went pale. He stared blank on a spot between the trees. As the others turned they gases where he was looking everybody went pale. There stood Robin smiling and on her left stood a woman that looked just like her only a little bit older.

"Mo...mo...mom.."-was all that he could bring out, then he fainted.

So after one hour, he woke up.

"Are you all right?"- asked elder Robin._"He's wery much like him"_she thought.

"Yes. Just a little bit dizzy."

Ehm...every gaze turned to Nami.

"Could you pleas explain us these weird thing's that happened to us in the last hours."- Asked the girl wery annoyed.

"You remember the storm four days ago?" they nodded" It opened a portal to the past and so the kids come here."

"Ok. That makes sense, but what have you to do with them?"-asked Nami. At this point both Robin's blushed.

"Well...ehm you see...Ray is...he is my son."stammered elder Robin. Now was everybody gapping.

"You mean, that they came from the future! And that he's your son!-said Nami in disbelief. The two Robins and Ray who was sill laying in the sand nodded.

"And who is his father?"-asked Zoro curious, then he knew now that Akon must be his future son. Everybody was waiting for her answer. At this point Robin stood up and went to her future husband and kissed him full on the lips.

End (A/N: he...he..I was just joking -)

Everyone of the straw hat's went pale in a minute and were gapping as they watched the two deepen the kiss.

"_This must be a nightmare. Somebody pleas wake me up!" _

"_She can't be serious. Can she?" _

"_How romantic" _

"_I think I'm going to get sick." _

"_I'm dreaming, this isn't real."_Were the thoughts of their friends. When they broke apart for air they were smiling at each other. He was at the start a little bit confused but he felt happy.

"So, now that you kno..."but Nina was interpreted then out of the nowhere come the Going Marry.

When they looked up, they saw Luffy, he was also a little bit older and more mature. He waved and with his gum-gum powers caught elder Robin and put her down beside himself. Then the others come.

"Is everything ok?"-asked Midori confused.

"Nothing sweaty. We're just playing."-said elder Usopp to his daughter.

The kids wanted to ask more, but then 200 marine ship's came.

"Ehm...Akon. Me and your mom will come home late."-said elder Zoro a little bit nervous.

Then they sailed wery quick away.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Come back here!" – yelled a man from the first ship. Itt was Smoker. There were also Tashigi, Corby and Helmepho.

"Roanna Zoro! You come immediately back here! Now!"-yelled a wery angry Tashigi.

"No! we can talk about itt when we are home ok darling."

"Come not with '_darling'_ Zoro!"-then she saw the kids and blushed a little in embracement.

"Ehm...Akon. You know that you must be careful. And come not with _'I'm a great sword fighter_'. Ok. Me and your dad will come home late or when I get him."-she said. At that time stared everyone of the old crew at a wery red swordfighter.

"If you're ready with lecturing your son. There is a 'Pirate King' and his crew that we must catch."-said Smoker-"After them!"

And so begun the cashing, but luckily they took Morat and co. with them.

There on the beach still stood some wery dumbfaulted pirates. And itt become better then there come Ace's ship with him and Nojiko.

"Lin! Have you seen your aunts and uncles?"-asked the captain of the White Beard pirates.

"Yes. You find them in front of the Marine ship's."

"Hah...he might be the 'Pirate King', but he's the same little troublemaker."- said the man and shook his head in mock sorrow and went after his little brother.

"Ehm...so, has anyone questions about the future?"-asked Ray wery red from embracement about the last events.

Our friends didn't respond, then they all fainted. Well...almost everyone. Luffy was still holding Robin in his arm's, both of them were smiling.

Owari


End file.
